


i'm tryna put you in the worst mood

by saythe8



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: @god why do you make me like this, Gyuhao, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Please Kill Me, Shameless Smut, i feel like death, my eyes are burning, please when will my suffering end, thank you for reading this shitstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saythe8/pseuds/saythe8
Summary: xu minghao really hates kim mingyu. kim mingyu hates him back too, or so that's what he thought.(or rather, gyuhao are flatmates turned fuck buddies)





	i'm tryna put you in the worst mood

**Author's Note:**

> good lord okay it's late as all hell and i'm fucking writing gyuhao bc i just,, have no purpose. i'm not sure how this is gonna work out but it might be pretty terrible and just an entire word vomit but i. don't care i'm not tired and this idea has been bugging me ever since so fuck it !!! i apologize in advance for the bad smut dkjhdjh
> 
> (started at 03:45, finished at 06:06)

minghao just wanted somebody else to room with him and junhui. junhui, was in all honesty, a piece of shit who can never stop shamelessly flirting with any living being in his sight. he wanted an escape. a friendly stranger to start paying some of the rent and maybe take some of junhui's shit so minghao can finally rest for five goddamn minutes. but _of course_ the very handsome, very polite, and very tall kim mingyu wasn't all what he made himself out to be. he charmed both of the chinese boys with manners and an award winning smile, laughing at junhui's attempts to flirt. _"he seems okay."_ minghao thought, looking over at junhui and nodding, signalling that this was probably going to be the last interview they'd have to do. _"thank god."_ minghao remembers thinking, handing mingyu a set of keys to the house when he was walking out the door, another bright, colgate smile shot his way.

but lies, everything to come out kim mingyu's mouth for that interview were _lies._ nothing was true, because he wasn't polite. he didn't have manners. he pushed and shoved and took an extra long time in the bathroom every morning, claiming that his "beauty was only going to stay if he maintained it well on a strict schedule." sounds like something junhui would say, really, but even wen motherfucking junhui was less _arrogant_ than mingyu. mingyu stole his food and looked through his things and left the tv remote too high up for minghao to reach. he laughed too loud and told bad jokes and smacked minghao's shoulder when he would ignore him. kim mingyu was in fact, a loud ass self absorbed asshole, with insults to boot. the only reason junhui refused to kick him out though, is because he payed rent on time and according to him, "mingyu isn't as annoying as you make him out to be, minghao." but that was bullshit. everything about this situation was bullshit.

or at least that's what he thought. until one day junhui was out shopping or some shit and minghao was pouring orange juice, minding his own damn business unlike a certain tall individual. mingyu walked over to the kitchen, making minghao scowl at his presence. it was habit at this point, if he despised somebody, he shows it. and he despised kim mingyu. "hey minghao." he starts, the younger capping the bottle and offering a small "hm?" in response. "have you ever thought of fucking me?" mingyu questions, minghao sputtering and nearly dropping the whole damn bottle. of _course_ he's never thought of fucking him, he agrees, but his reaction obviously gave mingyu the reaction he wanted or some shit because the next thing minghao knows, the orange juice bottle is out of his hands, on the counter, and mingyu has him pushed up against the kitchen wall, dick already half hard and pressed up against his ass. "what the fuck, mingyu!" minghao yells, trying to wiggle out of his grasp. but then mingyu groans, like _full on groans_ into minghao's hair and all the blood goes rushing down to his dick too. "minghao i _need you,_ jerking off doesn't work anymore for me." minghao gulps, cheeks starting to flush and mind going miles a minute. his statement earlier was correct, he's never ever thought of fucking mingyu. but kissing him? maybe leaving a couple of hickies and marks to show him who's really superior? he's thought of that. a lot. a lot more than he'd ever like to admit, especially to mingyu himself. "i wasn't aware you thought of me like that mingyu.." the boy in question kisses behind his ear and grips his wrist, spinning him around and looking at him with hooded eyes and bottom lip caught between his teeth. "well yeah, that was my aim, but junhui isn't home and i just can't take it anymore. you're too cute to ignore for too long, minghao." minghao flushes an embarrassing shade of pink at those words, and glances down at the floor to avoid his gaze. fuck, he's never been this nervous around mingyu. he usually just grumbles some snarky response or squints at his actions, but now he's squirming and blushing like a high school girl. "i h-hate you kim mingyu, get off of me. we're not f-fucking." mingyu grips his wrist harder, making the younger bite the inside of his cheek to avoid hissing in response. "i'm sure the tent in your pants suggests otherwise, minghao."

now they're in minghao's room, sitting on the bed with tongues and teeth clashing. minghao never fucked a friend, much a less somebody he _hates_ before. but here we are. it's happening and mingyu's hand is on his cheek, tongue in his mouth and exploring. it's kinda gross, minghao decides, before mingyu accidentally touches his tongue with minghao's and holy fuck, that's new. that's new and minghao could get used to it, because now mingyu's removing the hand from his cheek and putting both arms under his armpits, pushing minghao back to hoist him up and set him back down on his lap. wait, his lap? "mingyu i am not going to sit on yo-oh my god." mingyu's erection is painfully obvious to minghao now that he's sitting on his lap, dick prodding against his ass. "sure about that baby?" minghao shivers at the nickname, he wasn't aware that was something he was into. but then again, he wasn't even aware that mingyu wanted to fuck him so it's not like discovering new things he liked was really anything new anymore. "i t-think we should keep kissing." minghao suggests, tilting his head the way he figured was the best angle. but that just gave mingyu the option to start kissing down his neck, causing the chinese boy to gasp in response. he could _feel_ mingyu's smirk in between the kisses, nipping at the parts that awarded him with a more verbal response. minghao never thought his mind could be in such a haze honestly. then mingyu bites a mark somewhere near his collarbone, and minghao moans, causing mingyu to unintentionally buck up into his plush ass. this was really just a mess of hormones, and minghao was enjoying it too much. "kim mingyu if you don't t-take off both of our shirts right now i am going to h-hop off your lap right now and walk out so you can-" he was cut off with a kiss, sloppy but effective in shutting him up. pulling back, mingyu responds, "i was just getting there baby, don't you worry." he tugs at the end of his shirt and minghao lifts up his arms, mingyu pulling off the fabric and throwing it vaguely onto the floor. nipples hard and neck now scattered with blooming hickies, mingyu bites back a groan at the sight and pulls off his own shirt. "our pants aren't even off yet and you're so fucking _hot_ minghao, holy fuck." minghao flushes again, this time the pink tint reaching his ears.

they're kissing again, but this time mingyu has a hand on minghao's left nipple and is rolling it between his thumb and forefinger, while minghao's basically moaning into his mouth. he sounds pretty pathetic, but mingyu seems to like it so minghao doesn't stop himself. they are home alone, after all. "we should f-fuck. now. god mingyu, your d-dick is so hard i'm surprised you're not complaining, and it's against my _ass_ and i really j-just want it in me, okay." minghao should be embarrassed. but he really couldn't be, not with the way mingyu's eyes look at him when he nods. "okay baby, anything for you." he sounds so fucking smug, and minghao really wants to slap it off him. but maybe having mingyu's dick in his ass was way better than that. "you have lube, right?" minghao scowls at the question, pointing to the dresser next to the bed. "i thought you'd know where it is, since you d-dig through my shit so much.." mingyu softly pushes minghao off him, leaning over to the dresser and opening up the top cabinet to dig around for lube. "i haven't done that in weeks asshole." he pulls out the lube, setting it down on top of the dresser. "we gotta get our pants off before we get to the fun part, minghao."

by getting their pants off, minghao can only assume mingyu meant shoving off their pants to then immediately fuck. but no. kim mingyu, fucking him or not, was still an asshole. they took off both of their pants, and then mingyu proceeded to feel him up through his boxers. as if seeing it wasn't enough, mingyu was basically giving him a handjob. and minghao liked it. liked it so much that he was shoving knuckles in his mouth to keep from being too loud, since minghao just happened to be a loud boy himself. "look at you, all flustered and hard for me baby." minghao huffed, trying his best to keep his integrity in tact. "as if you have any room to- ah! -talk, you h-had a hard on when you pushed me up against the f-fucking kitchen wall." keyword, trying. "yeah but i'm not the one with two knuckles in his mouth and hickies on his neck." mingyu winked, and minghao really just wanted to quit. quit existing. "f-fuck me already dumbass!" minghao whined when mingyu removed his hand and tapped on minghao's hip, signalling the younger to lift his hips. mingyu was honestly barely controlling himself when minghao's dick, all red and dripping with precum, finally was unsheathed. minghao bites his bottom lip at the way mingyu looks at him, turning his head and mumbling a quiet, "prep me already." into the sheets. mingyu uncaps the lube, lathering his fingers with some before shoving a finger into minghao's tiny pink hole, causing the latter to yelp in surprise. sure, he was expecting it, but holy fuck, not an entire _finger._ "s-shit mingyu.." he furrows his eyebrows, lifting his hips again. "keep going, p-please.." mingyu nods, slowly pumping in back and forth before adding a second finger, then a third. it was until the fourth finger that minghao starts moaning mingyu's name, practically begging him to just put his dick in him. which is what he did earlier really, but this time it was more pathetic.

mingyu finally stopped finger fucking minghao to push down his own boxers, his dick springing free. minghao has honestly never seen a dick that long, and it kinda scares him. how will _that_ fit? "ready baby?" mingyu slurs, pretty face flushed and sweaty. minghao just lets out a groan in response, because _fuck_ he's just really needy when he's horny. "okay." is all mingyu manages before pushing his dick into minghao's ass, a loud and dragged out moan followed afterwards. "f-fuck. fuck. fuck you're so _tight,_ have you never gotten assfucked before?" mingyu looks down at minghao, legs spread and forehead beading with sweat. "no, not exactly. but _shit_ mingyu, if you don't start m-moving, you're not fucking me ever." mingyu took it as his cue to start pushing in and out of minghao, groans and whimpers leaving the younger's mouth at his actions. "fuck minghao, fuck." mingyu groans, hoisting his legs up onto his shoulders to get more access. minghao's honestly gone, too far gone, he can't even think of a response. he's just whimpering and biting down on his lip, trying to push himself further onto mingyu's dick. mingyu is obviously having none of that and he just holds his hips in place, which gives him another whine from minghao. "you _really_ want to take my entire dick don't you baby?" minghao nods, the ball in his stomach growing with both mingyu's words and actions. "you could've just asked." he says, before pushing in deeper than before which makes minghao see stars. now mingyu's going faster, deeper than he thought minghao could take, but minghao is taking all of it and moaning now, so close to his release. mingyu is too, his own stomach knot growing with each _shilick shilick_ that sounds through the room. minghao hiccups now, clenching his jaw and shutting his eyes tight. "fuck mingyu, i'm g-gonna- unghh! -i'm gonna cum soon fuck oh _fuck._ " mingyu delivers a particularly hard thrust at those words, and like that, minghao's gone. his cum comes out in thick white streaks, going all over his chest and on the sheets. mingyu chokes back a moan at that, hips stuttering at the image before him. it takes a few more thrusts and minghao whining about over sensitivity before mingyu's gone too, his cum spilling out into minghao. minghao grips mingyu's shoulders until he's done, pulling out his softening dick with some sort of half assed groan.

spent and tired, mingyu flops next to minghao and exhales deeply. minghao's tired, so fucking tired, but mingyu's arm nudges the top of his head and he complies, lifting it up so mingyu can put it under his neck to pull him closer. the room reeks of sex and minghao's chest and ass is littered with cum, but they're both so spent that they both unspokenly agree that they should just lay there for a bit, comfortable with each other's presence. "i never got to drink my orange juice..." minghao mumbles, causing mingyu to laugh and showcase his white teeth. minghao thinks that now, maybe, his laugh wasn't too bad. and neither was his colgate smile.

**Author's Note:**

> this is. the shittiest porn i could ever write. i feel like i rushed the smut part or something but in all honesty i gave up writing my original idea and just decided to porn it up because why not really. i'm sorry this is such shit but i wrote this instead of actually sleeping like a normal damn person, but at least i'm tired now. also, this is officially my first proper smut, so i'm sorry if it fucking sucked but listen,, at least i tried fdhdf. AND THIS WAS PROBABLY WAYYY OUT OF CHARACTER, BUT IT'S REALLY LATE SPARE ME OKAY. ANYWAY i hope you enjoyed regardless of it's shittiness fdhjfd thank you good night folks
> 
> (also i forgot to mention that YES the title is a lyric from starboy by the weeknd YES i listened to the song while writing this AND i couldn't think of a damn name so i just. slapped on a lyric dsjkhdj)


End file.
